Aberrant Rulebook
The core rulebook for Aberrant, the second game in the Trinity Universe setting. Aberrant is a superpowers game set in the near future. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Your Legacy Is Our Future :Golden age or Hell on Earth? To the residents of the Trinity Universe, the 21st century was a monstrous era when mad gods ran rampant across the world. But is this truth or OpNet propaganda? What was the Age of Aberrants really like? Find out the truth. Its not what you expect. :Age of Hope, Age of Sacrifice :Aberrant is a core rulebook and prequel to the Trinity science-fiction game that deals with the Aberrant Era. Set in the early 21st century, before the devastating war against humanity, this new complete roleplaying game allows you to be one of these doomed beings of vast power, and to experience their struggles to avoid the coming cataclysm. This unlimited-issue softcover edition contains an out-of-control full-color setting, and original art from some of comics greats, including Tom Fleming and Christopher Moeller. Setting 2008: The Nova Age Timeline Homo Sapiens Novus Project Utopia Novas in Society The Devries Agency Sports Entertainment Religion 2008 Culture and Traditions Global Geography in 2008 Aberrants and Recent History Project Proteus The Teragen Criminal Cartels Rules Introduction Chapter One: Systems * Page 120 = Character Creation Table * Page 124 = Experience Table Chapter Two: Character Chapter Three: Traits Chapter Four: Mega-Attributes & Enhancements Chapter Five: Quantum Powers Chapter Six: Drama Chapter Seven: Storytelling Appendix Background Information The Aberrant logo consists of two elements: the blocky outer part and a messy, scribbed inner part. This inner portion was used during initial advertising for Aberrant, as far back as 1997's Trinity release. The center of the two R's were replaced by the number 9, forming a 99, letting purchasers know the year Aberrant was supposed to come out. If you look closely at the Aberrant logo, you can see the 99 is still there. When the book was put into production, due to a technical error, a character sheet was not added to this core rulebook. (You can download character sheets from EON at http://www.rpg-post.com/downloads/aberrant/interactivesheets.html) Memorable Quotes : "Baptized in quantum fires, reborn as incarnate gods, drunk with fame, sacrificed on the altar of power. We are your heroes, your legends, your icons. Beware. Your legacy is our future." ''- Cover Characters ;André Corbin : Suspect in Slider's murder ;Geryon : Monstrous enforcer of the Teragen ;Jennifer "Slider" Landers : T2M sweetheart, died mysteriously ;Divis Mal : Issuer of the Null Manifesto ;Count Raoul Cristóbal Orzaiz : Teragen public relations aristocrat ;Director Ozaki : Right hand of Thetis ;Caestus Pax : Leader of Team Tomorrow ;Randel Portman : First known nova ;Dr. Duke Rollo : Post-gonzo journalist ;Sophia Rousseau : Co-founder and leader of the Aberrants ;Director Thetis : Director of Project Proteus * Ketema Alemu, Inewari farmer * Percy Andreesen, involved in the New York fall riots of 2003 * Astaroth, member of the Dark Altar * Captain Donald R. Baldwin, "The Shooter" * Antaeus, ecological nova * Belial, member of the Dark Altar * Beltaine, member of the Dark Altar * Pope Benedict XVI, issues ''Ad Dei Lucem * Joaquin Bialik, baseline * Bhakra, killed in Addis Ababa terraforming upkeep * Nathan Black, host of New Gods and Maximum Extreme * Tom Boddard, Sheriff of Dime Box, Texas * Borealis, elite who unmasked Lance Stryker * Shannen Borland, "Shard" * Bryant, guest on Week in Perspective with Walter Donovan * Anibál Buendia, creator of eufiber * Violet Cameron, host of Nova Planet * Luciano Camparelli, co-founder of the C-Z Megasyndicate * Esteban Caraçon, "Infierno" * Alejandra Maria Magdalena Carranza, novox singer * Carson, Utopia operative * Michelle Caspar, actress in Hand of God * Dr. Phylicia Cassant, journal entry regarding the Galatea * James Cesar, character creation example * Cherpa, Aberrant sympathizer * Chiraben, Proteus wetwork nova. Possible murderer of Slider. * Cocharin, Proteus nova with matter-transmutation abilities * Sean Connell, "Switch" * Lucy Corgan, seven-year-old Michaelite * Leland Cornwall, Utopian telepath * Count Dragunov, the self-professed "ravager of humanity" * Elijah Crane, DeVries-represented companion of Houston Tornado * Crystalhawk, nemesis of The Face * El Cuchillo, independent Mexican nova * Culpepper, guest on Week in Perspective with Walter Donovan * Prosecutor Danvers, attorney for Eugene Klein * Chantal D'Aurelion, interviewer for Reaching the Stars: A Decade of Novas * Imira Dharmasena, wife of Dr. Nimal Dharmasena * Dr. Nimal Dharmasena, Utopia employee * Travius Diaz, designer of the Amp Room * Lydia Divine, nova supermodel * Walter Donovan, host of Week in Perspective with Walter Donovan * Marissa Dunlop, mercenary nova * Jerry "Jojo" Dylan, XWF commentator * General Thomas Dwayne Eddicott * Electric William, nova * Rocky Elizondo, "The Face" * General Endicott, Department of Defense (perphaps a misspelling of Eddicott) * Dr. Enrikssen, super-intelligent Proteus operative, specializing in engineering and architecture * Cory Evert, London student * B.F., unknown individual, possibly Proteus-affiliated * Princess Fazour, involved in scandal with Corbin * Dr. Fielding, in charge of the American military's Project: Cornucopia * Fong, Aberrant sympathizer * Will Fraser, author of a look at the two-party system in Details magazine * Anthony Freeman, wrote a letter to the editor of Details magazine * Louis Martin Freeman, "Duke 'Core' Baron," XWF fighter * General Tobias Gahagan, US Armed Forces Nova Recruitment Initiative * Monica Gaspar, reporter for WSSB 11 o'Clock news * Ryan Gill, Triton Foundation CEO * Dr. Yuji Go, employee at a Rashoud facility * Bernard Goetz, involved in the New York fall riots of 2003 * Vernon Gosselaar, baseline * Greer, Aberrant sympathizer * Grimskull, member of the Dark Altar * Jeanne Griseault, Paris elementary school teacher * Hammerlock, nova * Director Harris, Utopia Director * Dr. Tasmin Harver, nova paraphysician * Suzanne Haslett, Virginia Michaelite * Hattori, creates games of chance (?) for Proteus * Kendo Hayashi, nova enforcer working for the Nakato Gumi * Graham Herron, "Houston Tornado," Houston public defender * The Highwayman, nova * Michael Hodge, New Personnel Processing Director * Hogan, unknown individual who successfully sued Mefistofaleez * Holm, Aberrant sympathizer * Jesse Hooks, "Turncoat," Utopia operative within the Teragen * Asif ibn Karim, rogue nova * Toshiaki Iizumi, example character in Chapter Four * Petr Ilyanovich, Russian Confederation representative for the Directive * Jean, unknown nova at the QuebecFac * Jeffries, DeVries-employed elite * Jimmy the Body, example character in Chapter Six * Crystian Kalpa, founder of the Church of the Immanent Escheaton * Janos Karagian, first nova on the moon * Veldris Karim, example character in Chapter Three * Karma, US government-sponsored nova * Elaine Katzenbaum, employee of the DeVries Agency * Khalif, DeVries agent * Jonas Kincaid, "Kikjak," Detroit's sanctioned public defender * Eugene Klein, attempted to burn down a Moscow warehouse filled with alcohol * Nero Krauss, German transient in Ibiza * Yoshiro Kumito, filmmaker of Hand of God * Mungu Kuwasha, first privately-hired nova * Kyle Landers, DEA agent * Lathrop, United Kingdom representative for the Directive * Stephen Leeds, Disciple of Montana's Church of Michael Archangel * Siegfried Lester, agent of Dr. Duke Rollo * Dr. Sarah Lewis, director of the Brooks L. Miller Center for Biosciences Research * Billy Li, baseline * Damian Lombroso, Utopia employee * Philip Long, character creation example * Ma Yuo, of Heaven Thunder triad * Makara, T2Mer * Bodhisattva Masato, leader of Kamisama Buddhism * Maxx Mauler, XWF competitor * Doreen Maxwell, witness to Portman's eruption * Dr. Henri Mazarin, co-discoverer of M-R node * Marjorie McCannagh, low-IQ nova with ability to turn people into sludge * That McKinney kid, unknown nova * Bruce McInerny, Rashoud facility field operative * Dustin McShane, XWF commentator * Sara Meade, interviewer at Holistics Research, Inc. * Mefistofaleez, nova * Mencken, lost in the Midnight Sun incident * Meztiszo, Aberrant sympathizer * Dan Miller, nemesis of The Face * Dr. Moran, elite * Captain Charles Moring, DOD go-between for General Endicott and Dr. Fielding * Daphne Myung, CNN reporter * Miss Nakamura, Japanese representative for the Directive * Nazir, techno music "shaman" * Nha Nguyen, "Lady Ion" * Nyeung, Proteus operative * Overkilla, example character in Chapter Six * Michael Padgett, DEA NE Regional Director * Soon Pak, Seoul policeman * Deepak Palit, Indian nova movie producer * Andrew Thomas Parker, "Skew" * Paxton, Utopian and Leland Cornwall's superior * Lauren Pendleton, first female and Libertarian president * Albert Petalan, Slider's Utopia liaison Proteus agent * Captain Petrograd, Directive member * Hugo "The Bouncer" Pinnela, works for the C-Z Megasyndicate * Micah Piper, Grand Deacon of the Austin compound of the Church of Michael Archangel * John Polk, New Orleans priest * Psi-Dancer, a distraction * Pursuer, nova * Yaroslav Radocani, Macdonian dictator * Linda Raphael, "Lotus Infinite," and example character in Chapters Three and Six * Dr. Farah Rashoud, co-discoverer of M-R node * Terrence Rather, Chicago prosecution lawyer * Karen Roper, example character in Chapter Five * Rourke, possible Proteus agent * Ruiz, Proteus op * Sarge In-Charge, American elite * Serizy, mafioso forced under Camparelli's banner * Jinshu Shan, T2Mer * Toshiro Shigematsu, 14-year-old nova * Robert Schroer, Republican president 2000-2004 * Vladimir Sierka Minister of the Treasury for Russia * Sluice, Teragen * Andrei Srebrianski, first president of the Russian Confederation * Starchylde, nova * Rob Steele, the Superbeast, XWF competitor * Stinson, American representative for the Directive * Lance Stryker, the "Stone Badass" * Yukiko Takemitsu, telepath * Ana Graça Texeira, Brazilian nova * Titan Palmyra, "Death of Titan Palmyra" highest-rated broadcast in history * Tombstone, US government-sponsored nova * Tora, (probably a) nova actor in Hand of God * Tötentanz, elite mercenary * Derrick Tremaine, example character in Chapter Five * Mim Udovitch, author of exposé of RusCon's Sierka administration * Sabrina Vasquez, baseline * Lotta Voorhies, CNN correspondent * Herbert Wa, beheaded * Earvin Watermark, presidential candidate (in 2004?) * Micah Weedman, flying nova * Wei, nova lost in the submarine incident * Carson Whitland, prospective employee at Holistics Research, Inc. * Harvey Wilder, example character in Chapter Six * Dr. Shawn Worth, author of "Quantum Force Manipulations of the Mind," Scientific American * Amanda Wu, nova celebrity * Tetsuo Yamato, designer of the hypercombustion engine * Yannik, Aberrant sympathizer * Zukhov, co-founder of the C-Z Megasyndicate Sources Category:Aberrant books Category:1999 releases